chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Language: French auto
Use this file french.lng french.lng instead of the file in autobuild zip file that has character problem. // CHDK language file french for autobuild 0.9.6, revision #706 (Win1252) // Format of language line: // "" // - should be positive number // - any text enclosed into quotes 1 " Menu Principal" 2 "Paramètres RAW" 3 "Paramètres affichage" 4 "Paramètres histogramme" 5 "Paramètres zébrure" 6 "Paramètres de scripts" 7 "Paramètres visuels" 8 "Divers" 9 "Paramètres débugage" 10 "Retour options par défaut..." 11 "Sauvegarder les options..." 12 "Retour" 13 "RAW" 14 "Sauvegarder en RAW" // 15 "Soustraction image au noir" 16 "Seulement 1er RAW des raffales" 17 "Fich. RAW et JPEG même dossier" 18 "Préfixe fichier RAW" 19 "Extension fichier RAW" 20 "OSD" 21 "Afficher OSD" 22 "Afficher état RAW/SCR/EXP" 23 "Aff. valeurs diverses" 24 "Valeur de zoom" 25 "Afficher calcul de PDC" 26 "Afficher heure" 27 "Editeur OSD" 28 "Paramètres de batterie" 29 "Histogramme" 30 "Afficher histogramme" 31 "Disposition histogramme" 32 "Mode histogramme" 33 "Afficher histo. sous/sur EXP" 34 "Ignorer les extrêmes" 35 "Agrandissement auto" 36 "Zébrure" 37 "Dessiner les zébrures" 38 "Mode zébrure" 39 "Seuil de sous-exposition" 40 "Seuil de sur-exposition" 41 "Restaurer écran original" 42 "Restaurer OSD" 43 "Dessiner sur les zébrure" 44 "Script" 45 "Charger un fichier script..." 46 "Délai départ script (0,1 s)" 47 "Script actuel" 48 "Paramètres de script" 49 "Paramètres visuels" 50 "Langue..." 51 "Police OSD" 52 "Police menu RBF..." 53 "Couleurs" 54 "Texte OSD" 55 "Arrière plan OSD" 56 "Histogramme" 57 "Arrière plan histogramme" 58 "Bords histogramme" 59 "Marqueurs EXP histogramme" 60 "Zébrure sous-exposition" 61 "Zébrure sur-exposition" 62 "Icône de batterie" 63 "Texte du menu" 64 "Arrière plan du menu" 65 "Texte lecteur de texte" 66 "Arrière plan lecteur de texte" 67 "Divers" 68 "Explorateur de fichiers" 69 "Calendrier" 70 "Lecteur de fichiers textes" 71 "Jeux" 72 "Lampe torche" 73 "Afficher écran d'accueil" 74 "Utiliser bouton zoom pour MF" 75 "Bouton mode" 76 "Palette de dessin" 77 "Afficher infos de version" 78 "Afficher infos de mémoire" 79 "Débogage" 80 "Aff. données de débogage" 81 "Page PropCase" 82 "Aff. valeurs diverses" 83 "Explorateur mémoire" 84 "Action sur pression ALT +/-" 85 "Rendre la carte bootable..." 86 "Batterie" 87 "Tension maxi (mV)" 88 "Tension mini (mV)" 89 "Incréments (ON=25,OFF=1 mV)" 90 "Afficher pourcentage" 91 "Afficher tension (mV)" 92 "Afficher icône" 93 "Lecteur de fichiers textes" 94 "Ouvrir un fichier..." 95 "Ouvrir dernier fichier ouvert" 96 "Sélection Police RBF" 97 "Codepage" 98 "Eviter la casse" 99 "Activer défilement auto" 100 "Délai défilement auto (sec)" 101 "Jeux" 102 "Reversi" 103 "Sokoban" 104 "*** Options de reset***" 105 "Retour aux options par défaut ?" 106 "*** Info version ***" 107 "CHDK Ver: %s, #%s\nDate: %s\nHeure: %s\nAppareil: %s\nFW Vers: %s" 108 "*** Infos mémoire ***" 109 "Mémoire libre: %d bytes" 110 "*** Informations ***" 111 "SVP passer en mode visualisation.)" // file browser titles 112 "Explorateur de fichiers" 113 "Sélection fichier script" 114 "Sélection fichier texte" 115 "Sélection fichier police RBF" 116 "Sélection fichier langage" // for calendar 117 "Janvier" 118 "Février" 119 "Mars" 120 "Avril" 121 "Mai" 122 "Juin" 123 "Juillet" 124 "Août" 125 "Septembre" 126 "Octobre" 127 "Novembre" 128 "Décembre" 129 "Lun" 130 "Mar" 131 "Mer" 132 "Jeu" 133 "Ven" 134 "Sam" 135 "Dim" 136 "Aujourd'hui:" // messagebox buttons 137 "Ok" 138 "Oui" 139 "Non" 140 "Annuler" // OSD layout editor 141 "Histogramme" 142 "Calcul PDC" 143 "RAW/SCR/EXP" 144 "Valeurs div" 145 "Batt. icône" 146 "Batt. texte" 147 "Heure" // palette 148 "Appuyer sur SET - choisir une couleur" 149 " Appuyer sur MENU pour quitter " 150 "Couleur" 151 "Utiliser %s pour choisir une couleur" // reversi 152 "*** Résultats du jeu ***" 153 "Vous avez gagné ! :)" 154 "Vous avez perdu ! :(" 155 "Dessinez! :/" 156 "*** Mauvais Mouvement ***" 157 "Impossible de placer ici !" 158 "Cette cellule n'est pas vide !" 159 "Mouvement: Vous " 160 "Mouvement: Machine" 161 " GAME OVER " 162 " Blanc Noir " 163 "*** A propos de ***" // sokoban 164 " Niveau" 165 " Mouvement" 166 "*** Fin ***" 167 "OUI!\n Vous l'avez fait ! " // console 168 "*** DEBUT ***" 169 "*** INTERRUPTION ***" 170 "*** FIN ***" // file browser 171 "*** Effacer le dossier ***" 172 "Effacer tous les/nfichiers du dossier/nsélectionné ?" 173 "*** Effacer des fichiers ***" 174 "Supprimer les fichiers\nsélectionnés ?" // benchmark 175 "Benchmark" 176 "Calcul en cours..." 177 "Benchmark appareil set pour démarrer" 178 "Ecran" 179 "Ecriture :" 180 "Lecture :" 181 "Mémoire" 182 "Carte mémoire" 183 "Ecriture (RAW) :" 184 "Ecriture (Mem) :" 185 "Ecriture (64k) :" 186 "Lecture (64k) :" 187 "Désactiver LCD" 188 "Couper" 189 "Copier" 190 "Coller" 191 "Supprimer" 192 "Inverser sélection" 193 "*** Couper les fichiers ***" 194 "Confirmer couper\n%d fichiers sélectionnés\nfrom %s/?" 195 "*** Copier les fichiers ***" 196 "Confirmer copier\n%d fichiers sélectionnés\nfrom %s/?" 197 "*** Supprimer les fichiers ***" 198 "Confirmer suppression\n%d fichiers sélectionnés?" 199 "Patienter SVP..." 200 "Afficher la grille" 201 "Charger fichier grille..." 202 "Lignes de grille" 203 "Paramètres grille " 204 "Sélect. fichier grille" 205 "Grille actuelle" 206 "Réduction du bruit" 207 "Ignorer couleur de grille" 208 "Couleur de ligne" 209 "Couleur de remplissage" 210 "Haute compression vidéo" 211 "Haute compression vidéo" 212 "Dist. sujet Canon en Limite Proche" 213 "Util. dist. sujet EXIF PC65" 214 "Aff. dist. sujet ds val.div." 215 "Aff. limite proche ds val.div." 216 "Aff. limite loint. ds Val.div." 217 "Aff. dist. hyperfocale dist. dans val.div." 218 "Aff. prof. de champ dans val.div." 219 "Valeurs diverses" 220 "Valeurs diverses" 221 "Aff. en mode visualisation" 222 "Aff. zoom" 223 "Aff. ouverture 'réelle'" 224 "Aff. ISO 'réel'" 225 "Aff. ISO 'Commercial'" 226 "Aff. ISO slt en mode AutoISO" 227 "Aff. exp. choisie Ev (Tv+Av)" 228 "Aff. exp. mesurée Ev (Bv+Sv)" 229 "Aff. exp. choisie Bv (Brightness Value)" 230 "Aff. exp. mesurée Bv" 231 "Aff. val. surexp. (No Flash!)" 232 "Aff. luminance scène" 233 "Paramètres vidéo" 234 "Paramètres vidéo" 235 "Mode vidéo" 236 "Taux echantil. vidéo" 237 "Qualité vidéo" 238 "Opérations Photo Extra" 239 "Opérations Photo Extra" 240 "Forcer val. vites. décl." 241 " Facteur de valeur" 242 "Forcer val. ouverture" 243 "Forcer valeur ISO" 244 " Facteur de valeur" 245 "Forcer valeur dist. sujet" 246 " Facteur de valeur(mm)" 247 "Bracketing en mode continu" 248 "Bracketing en mode continu" 249 "Valeur bracketing TV" 250 "Valeur bracketing AV" 251 "Valeur bracketing ISO" 252 " Facteur de valeur" 253 "Valeur bracketing dist. sujet (MF)" 254 " Facteur de valeur (mm)" 255 "Type de bracketing" 256 "Auto démarrage" 257 "Activer télécommande (USB)" 258 "Contrôle exposition (sans flash)" 259 "Contrôle exposition (sans flash)" 260 "Recalcul exposition" 261 "Ordre recalcul expos. TV" 262 "Ordre recalcul expos. AV" 263 "Ordre recalcul expos. ISO" 264 "Eff. valeurs forcées au démarrage" 265 "Aff. valeur surexpos. Canon" 266 "Développer RAW" 267 "SVP passer appareil\nen mode Enreg. et\ndéclencher." 268 "Sélectionner fichier RAW" 269 "RAW somme" 270 "RAW moyenne" 271 "Pas assez de mémoire carte:\n%dM demandé, %dM disponible." 272 "Aff. OSD en mode visualisation" 273 "Aff. Données paramètres" 274 "Distance sujet-objectif" 275 "Effacer valeur bracketing au démarrage" 276 "Créer carte avec 2 partitions" 277 "Permuter partitions" 278 "Ceci va détruire TOUTES LES INFOS\nsur la carte, continuer?" 279 "Cette carte a une seule partition." 280 "Erreur" 281 "Attention" 282 "Information" 283 "RGB zébrure (surexpos. slt)" 284 "Etat filtre ND" 285 "Aff. grille histo Ev" 286 "Alerte OSD" 287 "Fond alerte OSD" 288 "Retenir Ccouleur icône espace" 289 "Aff. icône espace fichiers" 290 "Espace fichiers" 291 "Aff. espace fic. en pourcentage" 292 "Aff. espace fic. en MB" 293 "Texte d'espace fic." 294 " Aff. retenir décl. RAW" 295 "Retenir RAW" 296 "Aff. état RAW" 297 "Aff. valeur sur vidéo" 298 " Type enum de vitesse de décl." 299 "Activer menu perso." 300 "Menu personnalisé" 301 " " 302 " Ech. lentille additive, 100=1x" 303 "Aff. barre d'espace" 304 " Taille sur l'écran" 305 " Largeur/hauteur" 306 " Seuil en pourcentage" 307 " Seuil en MB" 308 "Unité d'alerte" 309 " Seuil d'alerte" 310 "Activer zoom optique" 311 "Horloge" 312 "Réglage horloge" 313 "Format d'heure" 314 "Retenir couleur du fond" 315 "Indicateur mode 12h" 316 "Aff. demi-déclenchement." 317 "Param. affichage RAW" 318 "RAW" 319 "Param. affichage espace fic." 320 "Espace fichiers" 321 "Auto ISO perso" 322 "Auto ISO perso" 323 "Activer auto ISO perso" 324 "Vitesse décl. mini" 325 "Facteur utilisat. (1/FL/facteur)" 326 "Facteur IS (Tv*facteur)" 327 "Max ISO HI (x10)" 328 "Max ISO AUTO (x10)" 329 "Min ISO (x10)" 330 "Texte du titre du menu" 331 "Fond du titre du menu" 332 "Texte du curseur" 333 "Fond du curseur" 334 "Menu centré" 335 "Silence pendant zooming" 336 "Sup. des mauvais pixels" 337 "Off" 338 "Moyen" 339 "RAWconv" 340 "Override" 341 "Override Background" 342 "Disable Overrides" 343 " Include AutoIso & Bracketing?" 344 " Hide in ?" 345 "Disable @ Video Rec?" 346 "Aff. temps de vidéo restant?" 347 " Refreshrate (~sec)" 348 "Temps de vidéo restant" 349 "Eff. param. vidéo au démarrage?" 350 "Enable Fast Ev switch?" 351 " Step size (1 EV)?" 352 "EV correction" 353 "Are you SURE to delete ALL\nRAW files without corresponding JPG\nin DCIM folder?" 354 "Are you SURE to delete ALL\nRAW files without corresponding JPG\nin selected folder?" 355 "Are you SURE to delete RAW files\nwithout corresponding JPG?\n(Excluding marked)" 356 "Purge RAW feature\ndoes not apply to this item" 357 "*** Effacer les fichiers RAW ***" 358 "Effacer les RAW" 359 "Menu utilisateur au démarrage" 360 "Police de symbole" 361 "Sélectionner fichier symbole" 362 "Activer les symboles" 363 "Couleur des symboles" 364 "Couleur de font des symboles" 365 "Courbes utilisateur" 366 "Courbes utilisateur" 367 "Charger un profil de courbe..." 368 "Activer courbe" 369 "Sélectionner fichier de courbe" 370 "Edge overlay" 371 "Edge overlay" 372 "Enable edge overlay" 373 "Edge overlay threshold" 374 "Edge overlay color" 375 "Paramètres de télécommande" 376 "Paramètres de télécommande" 377 "Activer télécommande (USB)" 378 "Activer la synchronisation" 379 "Activer de délai de synchro" 380 "Délai de synchro 0.1ms" 381 "Délai de synchro 0.1s" 382 "Touche AF" 383 "Charger paramètres par défaut" 384 "Régler les paramètres" 385 "Désactiver Raw en Sports" 386 "Désactiver Raw en Burst" 387 "Désactiver Raw en EV Bracketing" 388 "Désactiver Raw avec retardateur" 389 "Exceptions" 390 "Menu des exceptions RAW" 391 "Alerter en cas d'exception?" 392 "Toujours sélect. 1er ligne d'un menu" 393 "Time-out (0.1s)" 394 "Synchroniser la télécommande" 395 "Fast Video Control?" 396 "Température" 397 "Aff. température?" 398 "Contrôle de qualité vidéo?" 399 "Activer télécommande du Zoom" 400 "Zoom Time-out 0.1s" 401 "Son de démarrage" 402 "Prefix Raw soustractions" 403 "Extention Raw soustraction" 404 "Subtract input dark value" 405 "Subtract output dark value" 406 "De" 407 "...%d more files" 408 "Soustraction" 409 "Sub from marked" 410 "Sauvegarde des paramètres" 411 "Affichage Video Ev" 412 " Zoom Override Value" 413 "Zoom Override" 414 " Effacer au démarrage" 415 "Ajouter un suffix RAW" 416 " Fahrenheit" 417 "Load Edge Overlay" 418 "Save Edge Overlay" 419 "Enable in Play" 420 "Mémoire interne libre" 421 "Load+Set Zoom" 422 "Lock Edge Overlay" 423 "Rear curtain flash sync" 424 "Format DNG" 425 "RAW buffer cached" 426 "Ne peut pas charger CHDK/badpixel.bin\nLancer\nCHDK/SCRIPTS/TEST/badpixel.lua" 427 "Afficher temps de sauv. RAW" 428 "Connect 4" 429 "Opposent:" 430 "Humain" 431 "Le joueur 1 a gagné" 432 "Le joueur 2 a gagné" 433 "Je vous ai battu" 434 "Match nul" 435 "Disable Raw @ EdgerOverlay" 436 "Désactiver Raw en mode Auto" 437 "Seulement en vidéo" 438 " Puissance flash" 439 "Extension de fichier DNG" 440 "DNG visible via USB" 441 "Mastermind" 442 "Couleurs disponible" 443 "A la bonne place" 444 "couleur de réponse" 445 "CORRECTE :-)" 446 "PERDU" 447 "<--> sélection de la colonne " 448 "HautBas sélection de la couleur" 449 "SET ligne suivante" 450 "Pas de double couleur" 451 "Reset fichiers" 452 "Redémarre le photoscope..." 453 "Forcer le flash manuellement" french for autobuild 0.9.6, revision #706